


I Want You To Know

by RogerTaylorsCar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions of alcohol, Pining, Smile Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorsCar/pseuds/RogerTaylorsCar
Summary: You're Roger's best friend and roommate, but what he doesn't know is that you're in love with him...





	I Want You To Know

You were sitting by the counter in the pub where Smile always played some gigs on weekends. Unlike on other Friday evenings, it was a quite busy place this time. A few people were only there to grab a drink and leave after ten minutes, but most of them actually came for the music. One of these people was you. Of course. After all, you were Roger's best friend and you had been a loyal fan of his band since the beginning. It felt like it had only been yesterday when you had told him that your college pal Brian and his bandmate Tim were looking for a drummer. And you were so proud of the boys. Their original songs were potential hits and the way all of their voices and instruments blended together was beautiful. You couldn't remember a time you hadn't gone to one of their gigs.

During all of Smile's performances your eyes never seemed to leave Roger. The constant admiration was almost too obvious, but you couldn't help it. You weren't entirely sure if the blond was aware of it, but on the other hand Brian was the only one who officially knew about your crush on the drummer. The only reason you had told him was because he was good at keeping secrets and promised you not to let anything slip in Roger's presence.

After a while you realized that you weren't the only one staring. Just when you lifted your gaze from his hands and your eyes met, he flashed you a bright smile. A genuine, heart-melting smile that reminded you once again of how much you loved seeing him so happy. What you'd love even more was if you were the one making him happy. You smiled back at him and waved, feeling a blush creep on your face. In all honesty, it was surprising that he actually recognized you from up there on the stage, considering his terrible eyesight. Probably because that was your regular place to sit whenever you went to that bar. He seemed like he had been looking at you for some time, hoping you would notice, but maybe that was just in your imagination.

When they finished playing and the audience cheered, including some girls screaming Roger's name as if he was a big rock star, you stayed inside for a while, thinking about the pros and cons of telling your friend how much you loved him. In a moment of lightheadedness you decided to follow your slightly tipsy instincts. You stood up and went to look for the band. When you couldn't find them by the rear entrance, you asked a random girl if she had seen Roger. “Are you his girlfriend?” the redhead replied as she leaned against the wall, looking you up and down.

What should you say? If you said no, she might have not told you, but if you said yes… “Uh,” you stuttered, “Y-yeah.” Right afterwards you regretted it. You knew it was wrong to lie to her, but you just had to find Roger as soon as possible before you’d start to chicken.

She raised an eyebrow. “I'm sorry then.”

“Wh-” The ginger cut you off, pointing to a dark corner near the restrooms where you saw Roger flirting with another girl. You were used to him having an occasional flirt, but it felt like your heart stopped when he leaned in and grabbed her face, crashing his lips into hers.

Without another word you quickly left the pub, running outside to be met by Brian sitting in the back of the band’s van. The image of him walking up to you was blurry. It was only now that you realized you were crying. “What's wrong?” You could hear his soft voice as he placed his hands on your shoulders.

“Don't worry about me,” you responded, giving the older boy a sad smile.

Brian shook his head and chewed on his lower lip. “Is it about Rog?”

You nodded slowly, gulping and wiping a tear away. “Shit, (y/n), I'm so sorry,” he tried to reassure you, wrapping you into a hug and rubbing your back. “May I ask what he’s done?”

“I-I just wanna go home. We can talk tomorrow before class, okay?” You pulled away, looking up into his eyes. “Goodnight, Bri.”

“Goodnight,” he murmured, frowning a little.

What made the whole thing even worse was that you were Roger's roommate, so it was impossible to ‘escape’ him since you two shared a flat. Sooner or later that night he would come home anyway, so going home wasn't exactly the best option right now, but it was something.

Immediately after reaching the small flat, you plopped down on the old brown sofa in the cramped living room. You turned on the record player and to be honest, you didn't even care anymore that it was your best friend's favourite album. At that moment you just needed something to distract you. Tears were falling down your face when you recalled what you had witnessed earlier. Roger flirting with girls was nothing new and even though it saddened you everytime, this really broke your heart. You knew he was very flirtatious and a womanizer, but seeing him make out with a girl that wasn't you really hurt you. Especially because he was sober tonight. Sure, it was only a question of time when he would have a lover. He wasn't ugly - on the contrary, he was the prettiest boy you had ever seen and anyone would fall for him. Maybe you were just being selfish  but why should someone he had just met get to be his girlfriend when you had been his best friend for a couple of years? Why did it have to be so difficult?

The sound of the door creaking snapped you out of your thoughts. “(Y/n)? Are you alright?” Roger asked, walking over to turn down the volume.

“Yes, I'm fine,” you deadpanned, turning to look at him as he sat next to you. Your eyes were red and it was obvious that you had been crying until a minute ago.

“Stop pretending you're okay, cause I know you're not.” His usually so soft voice sounded firm and serious, practically demanding an answer. “What's the matter?”

You stared into his eyes, torn if you should yell at him or try to stay calm before you turned your head away, hoping he wouldn't see the tears welling up in your eyes again. “I saw what you were doing earlier. You and the girl. I'm not blind.” Your tone was noticeably getting more bitter with every single word, making the blond back away a little.

Roger sighed and grabbed your arms in an attempt to make you look back at him. “That didn't mean anything! Why are you so-”

You swiftly turned around to face him, shouting, “I fucking love you, Roger!”

There was a long pause before he finally spoke up, his hands remaining on your wrists. “Is that true?”

“Yeah. B-but why did you…”

“I'm sorry. I really am. Y-you know me…” he tried to explain. “Sometimes I can't hold myself back-”

“Just… shut up and tell me where I stand,” you interrupted him.

He let loose of your wrists and took your hands in his. “(Y/n), you know you’ve been my best friend for a couple of years now…”

You nodded, blinking a few tears away. “I know, we can never be a thing and all feelings from your side are completely platonic.”

“That's not what I was going to say.” Roger smiled. “I was gonna say that I’d feel honoured to be your boyfriend.”

You stared at him in disbelief. “You're joking.”

The blond chuckled and kissed you deeply, snaking his fingers through your hair. “Am I still joking?” he asked with a smirk when he broke the kiss.

“I mean… you made out with someone only half an hour ago so it's kinda unclear,” you said teasingly, secretly still feeling a little skeptical.

Roger whined and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you into his side. “C’mon, I love you!” He smiled down at you and kissed your head. “I mean it.”


End file.
